La snitch de peluche
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Harry cuida a su ahijado durante un fin de semana.One-shot,spoilers DH.


**Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y solo los tomé prestados por un rato.**

**Este one-shot está dedicado a ****Biank Radcliffe, una lectora fiel que siempre está allí con una crítica maravillosa, y que me anima a seguir como intento de escritora. **

**Porque se que quieres mucho al pequeño Teddy. Espero que te guste.**

_**Gilraen Vardamir**_

**La snitch de peluche**

Harry Potter llevaba rato durmiendo cómodamente, hasta que un llanto infantil lo sacó de sus sueños. El muchacho saltó de un brinco de la cama y aún adormilado caminó hasta la cuna, donde descubrió al pequeño Teddy Lupin de pie y aferrado a los bordes de madera, con el rostro cubierto de unas pocas lágrimas. El pequeño se calmó en el instante que vio a su padrino y extendió los brazos para que lo alzara.

Ese fin de semana, Harry se encargó de cuidar a su ahijado, que con apenas un año de edad le causaba bastantes sobresaltos a su abuela, por lo que el chico decidió que era justo darle un descanso a la bruja. Ahora, padrino e ahijado se encontraban cómodamente instalados en el viejo cuarto de Percy Weasley, a falta de lugar en la habitación de Ron para acomodar al niño. A Harry el cambio de cuarto no le molestaba, pues así se ahorraba el tener que escuchar las posibles quejas de su mejor amigo si el niño no los dejaba dormir y además porque le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas con el pequeño Teddy para dedicarle su completa atención.

-¿Qué pasa compañero?-preguntó Harry mientras sacaba al niño de su cuna.

Teddy emitió algo ininteligible, que por el tono empleado sonaba como a una queja.

-¿Qué sucede? Tal vez tengas hambre, aunque para ser honesto comes demasiado para ser tan chico-bromeó Harry. El chico tomó el biberón y se lo alcanzó a Teddy, pero el niño lo rechazó.

-No es eso, pues entonces ven aquí-dijo Harry y acercó cuidadosamente su nariz al niño para olerlo, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de profundo asco, que logró hacer que el pequeño riera divertido. Harry tragó saliva y aspiró.

-Gracias a Merlín todo está bien por acá-suspiró aliviado-Aún no me recupero de tus "sorpresas" de esta tarde. Menos mal que la señora Weasley es una experta en eso y nos ayudó.

Harry empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago, provocando que Teddy se revolcara de la risa en sus brazos y su padrino se empezó a reír con él hasta que decidió dejarlo tranquilo. El chico caminó hasta su cama y allí se sentó, con el pequeño Lupin en su regazo. De repente, el cabello de Teddy, que hasta ese momento lucía de un rojo intenso, cambió a un negro azabache y sus ojos, antes marrones, se tornaron de un verde brillante.

- Te ves guapo- comentó su padrino con picardía al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello-Ya veo que no tienes sueño, así que nos quedaremos hablando de cosas de hombres toda la noche, o al menos hasta donde tu aguantes. ¿Te parece, Teddy?

Teddy sonrió, balbuceando de nuevo y después tomó la mano de Harry, apretando con fuerza todos los dedos de su padrino.

-Ya sé que eres fuerte-le dijo Harry, desordenándole el cabello

El muchacho se quedó callado durante un rato, mientras observaba a su ahijado balbucear algo parecido a palabras y lanzar carcajadas todas las veces que su padrino hacía muecas, debido a los duros tirones de cabello que le propinaba. En la mirada de Harry se reflejaba el inmenso cariño que sentía por su ahijado y aunque bien sabía que el hueco que dejó la muerte de sus padres en la vida de Teddy nunca se iba a sellar, prometió que sería lo más cercano que el pequeño tuviera a un padre, tal como Sirius lo había sido para él, y que estaría allí siempre que Teddy lo necesitara.

Repentinamente Teddy dejó de jugar con él y empezó a apuntar al suelo. Harry puso al niño con cuidado en la cama, muy lejos del borde de esta y se agachó para ver lo que el pequeño había estado señalando. El muchacho recogió algo redondo del suelo y descubrió que era la snitch de peluche que Hermione llevó esa mañana, como regalo para Teddy. En cuanto vio que su padrino la tenía, Teddy empezó a mover sus manitas con ansias para que se la diera de una vez.

-Vale, aquí está-le dijo Harry mientras lo tomaba de nuevo en brazos. El niño gritó de emoción en el momento en que agarró su juguete.

-Ni siquiera mi escoba de juguete te gustó tanto-le reprochó Harry, algo resentido-Debe ser que estás muy agradecido porque Hermione no te dio un libro.

Teddy rió de nuevo y apretó con fuerza la snitch. Para sorpresa de Harry, instantáneamente en el aire se proyectó una imagen a colores, donde aparecían Tonks y Lupin tomados de la mano, y el bebé, en brazos de su madre. Lo mismo sucedía cada vez que Teddy apretaba la snitch, una imagen distinta aparecía frente a ellos, acompañada de risas y gritos del niño.

-Así que por eso te gusta tanto-dijo Harry, conmovido por el gesto de su mejor amiga y por la reacción del pequeño- Hermione se lució esta vez Teddy y estoy seguro que se aprendió algún hechizo muy complicado, de esos que solo ella puede hacer, para darte esa snitch.

El niño apretaba con ganas la snitch y estiraba las manos, tratando de tocar las imágenes que se dibujaban en el aire. Después de unos minutos su cabello empezó a mostrar diversos colores, desde rosado hasta celeste, acorde al color de cabello que tenía su madre en las imágenes, aunque a veces adoptaba el tono opaco del pelo de Remus Lupin, sobretodo cuando aparecían las pocas fotos en las su padre sonreía. Harry observaba las imágenes y el recuerdo de Lupin y Tonks lo inundó por completo y en ese momento, más que nunca, deseó que estuvieran vivos y que pudieran ver a su hijo reír.

El pequeño Teddy continuó observando a sus padres durante un rato, mientras frente a él aparecían fotos de Tonks y Lupin de cuando estaban en el colegio o ya en edad adulta, hasta que se quedó dormido en el regazo de Harry, aferrado con fuerza a su snitch de peluche. El muchacho llevó a Teddy hasta la cuna y lo acostó, cubriéndole con las sábanas.

Harry se encaminó hasta su cama de nuevo, pues también a él los párpados empezaban a pesarle. El chico se metió entre las cobijas y pensó que aunque podía parecer muy infantil, a él también le gustaría tener una snitch como la de Teddy, porque el álbum que Hagrid le había regalado hacía tanto tiempo estaba algo maltratado por el paso de los años y no podía sacarlo muy seguido, en cambio la snitch le permitiría llevar las imágenes de sus padres a donde fuera.

-Creo que ya sé que le pediré a Hermione para mi próximo cumpleaños- se dijo Harry entre bostezos, antes de caer profundamente dormido.

**Nota del autor: Traté de buscar algún hechizo que hiciera lo que describí en el one-shot, pero no encontré nada. Si alguno de ustedes sabe de uno, me encantaría que me avisaran**.


End file.
